


Mil grullas de papel

by chryoskane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Drama, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Time Travel, Wishes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chryoskane/pseuds/chryoskane
Summary: Harry Potter hace mil grullas de papel. Sin embargo, nada de lo que pudo desear aparece ante él, y la vida que se despliega frente a sus ojos no tiene el menor sentido. Ahora, mientras trata de regresar a su realidad, debe fingir que fue afectado por una maldición de memoria mientras su esposo Draco Malfoy trata de enamorarlo de nuevo.





	Mil grullas de papel

**Author's Note:**

> Quería escribir un fic largo desde hace mucho. Llevo varios días con esto en la cabeza y mientras solucionaban unos problemas eléctricos en la casa, me hice el tiempo de escribirlo. Espero que les guste.

La magia es real. Harry Potter lo sabe. La ha vivido, ha luchado con ella, por ella.

La magia tiene límites. Pros y contras. Harry Potter los conoce. La magia no puede traer muertos a la vida. Tampoco puede regresar el tiempo atrás por mucho tiempo, no puede alterar el futuro sin crear caos.

Merlín, Harry Potter lo sabe muy bien.

Lo que no sabe, o mejor dicho, no entiende, es dónde se encuentra. Sábanas de seda lo envuelven, cálidas contra su piel desnuda. La oscuridad es cortada por hilos de amanecer atravesando las cortinas. Y la soledad de su cama es rota por un cuerpo en reposo a su lado.

Harry extiende la mano. Se demora una eternidad de segundos en moverse, y otra eternidad de segundos en tocar su hombro. Quiere voltearlo, preguntarle, exigirle respuestas. Pero él se voltea tan rápido que Harry no puede siquiera mover su mano, y su rostro es reconocible en la penumbra.

—¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Draco Malfoy, con ojos lagañosos, marcas de la almohada en plena mejilla y la melena despeinada. Harry jadea. Sus oídos pitan. Lo último que recuerda es llorar doblando grullas de papel.  

Deseó a su familia de vuelta con cada pliegue. Pero la serpiente de Slytherin no es ni será jamás su familia.

¿Qué hace Draco Malfoy durmiendo con él?

**Author's Note:**

> Un prólogo corto porque necesitaba iniciar con algo suave.  
> Harry Potter despierta en la cama de su némesis escolar (y más de uno quisiera estar en su posición) sin saber cómo llegó allí. ¿Qué harían ustedes si ese fuera el caso? No despertar con Draco Malfoy, despertar con el chico con el que más pelean en sus clases (?).  
> Los comentarios me motivan a trabajar lo suficiente para pagar la electricidad y actualizar. Deja un comentario, motiva a la actualización.


End file.
